Weapons of Legend
by bladzer
Summary: The Smashers go on quest to find legendary weapons that they have been chosen to use to become stronger. I'm no good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is first in a series of stories I'm making

* * *

Chapter 1: Begin the Search

Mario walked into Smash Mansion just after his jog around the city. As he walked through the front door, he was greeted by Luigi.

"Mario Master Hand wanted to talk to us about something in the meeting room" said Luigi

"I wonder what it could be" Mario replied

Then Mario and Luigi headed towards the main meeting room where everyone was just waiting for them to arrive.When Mario and Luigi arrived they took their seats and waited for Master Hand to arrive.

While everybody was waiting they were all sat round semi-circular table with a wide screen TV in front of it.

They were all having conversations.

Fox and Falco were talking about how they could improve their Arwings.

"We could just add missiles to the Arwings" stated Falco

"No that would decrease their speed" Fox said back.

While Captain Falcon was telling Samus about a Bounty hunting mission he'd been on.

"Finally, I was able to beat him by just giving him a Falcon Punch" explained Captain Falcon to a very board Samus.

"I'm starting to getting board I hope Master Hand hurries up so I don't have to listen to this idiot any more" Samus thought aloud but Captain Falcon was to busy talking about his bounty hunting mission to hear what she said.

Then the lights suddenly went out and when they came back out Master Hand was floating there with Crazy Hand floating next to him.

"It's about time" said an impatient Samus.

"I know I'm late Samus anyway onto business" explained Master Hand. "As you know your normal weapons are getting old and soon won't be able to handle the force of your attacks"

"So what's your point" stated Falco.

"Some of us don't need weapons said Bowser.

"But our attacks are still getting stronger because of our battles in the training rooms and battle simulator so these weapons are probably the next step to increase our power" explained Mewtwo.

"That sort of what I mean Mewtwo but these weapons don't increase your strength nothing but training can do that. These weapons are built exactly for your kind of fighting styles and will increase your power but only by a little." explained Master Hand. "These weapons may have been used by some of you in the past like Link or Ike."

"Where exactly do we find these weapons?" asked Peach.

"They can be found in each of your home lands but some aren't in your home, some are actually in someone else's homeland like yours Snake" Master Hand answered.

"How do we find them and what's so special about these weapons?" asked Nana.

"You find them by following your sixth sense that you've all acquired. What's so special about these weapons is that they all poses nature defying abilities that can only be used by the wielders." Master Hand said.

"Could you give us an example of one of these weapons?" asked Fox.

"The Master Sword is one and its Link's weapon" Master Hand said.

"So what exactly can these weapons do and are all of them legendary like the Master Sword?" asked Zelda.

"They can also harm anything or anyone evil and they shock who people try to use it that aren't it's normal user" Master Hand replied. "They also are legendary weapons but some are more of a power up then a weapon."

"So when do we start searching for these weapons then" asked Sonic

"Riiiiiiiight now" said Crazy Hand picking up some and throwing them out the door.

After everyone had gathered together some supplies and met each other into teams they divided themselves into teams to explore different areas. The areas the thought they should explore are the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Termina, Onett, Hoenn, Icicle Mountain and Congo Bongo.

Teams going to:

Congo Bongo: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, Captain Falcon

Icicle Mountain: Ice Climbers, Snake, Sonic, Yoshi, Mr G&W

Onett: Ness, Lucas, Fox, Falco, Samus

Termina: Young Link, Marth, Roy, Meta Knight, King Dedede

Hyrule: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Ike, Pit

Hoenn: Mewtwo, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Pikachu Pokemon trainer/Red

Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wario

"How are we supposed to get there" asked Wario.

"I can just teleport my team to Onett. I just need Lucas to help with teleporting everybody." Ness stated.

"Sure thing Ness" Lucas said.

Then Ness' team went and held onto him and Lucas as they did PSI teleport. There was a giant flash and Ness' team was gone.

"Well alls I have to is perform Farore's wind and my team will be in Hyrule" Zelda said.

"But you can only bring one person with you Zelda" Link said.

"But you and Ganondorf can also perform meaning I just need to take someone with and you take someone else Link"

"Alright, I'll take Ike with me you can take Pit"

"Fine I'll take Pit and I'm going to go to the castle and you go to Hyrule Field"

Then Zelda, Link and Ganondorf performed Farore's wind.

Mario's team went through a pipe that was in Mario's room.

"We can take my Falcon Flyer" Falcon said as his team headed to the top floor where his Falcon Flyer is kept as well as Samus' Starship and Fox and Falco's Arwings.

Mewtwo teleported his team to the Hoenn region.

"We can our plane to Icicle Mountain and I'll drive us there." said Snake as his team headed for the runway in the backyard where their plane is parked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrival at the Mushroom Kingdom and the first legendary weapons

A pipe appeared in front of Mario's house. Then Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario and Bowser came out of the pipe and all landed on the ground on the feet.

"So where should we look first" asked Luigi.

"We should look in Peach's castle first" Mario said.

"You can go look there I'm going to look for mine at my castle" Bowser said.

"You do that while I look in town for mine" Wario said.

"Okay but we meet back here at eleven o'clock" stated Peach.

Then they all headed for where they wanted to go.

Mario's group headed for Peach's castle, Bowser went to his castle and Wario headed for the nearest town.

Mario's grooup arrived at Peach's palace and were greeted by Toadsworth.

"Welcome back you three how long do you pan on staying?" asked Toadsworth.

"Not long Toadsworth, just until we found some legendary weapons" Mario said.

"Do you mean the weapons meant for the hero's of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes I think those are what we are looking for"

"Well what you are looking for would be a pair of gloves that are infused with the element of fire, a second pair of gloves infused with the element of electricity and a parasail that can control the element of air" said Toadsworth. "But those are just myths"

"No, they do exist it's just that they were meant for us you" commented Luigi. "And I'm sure mines in this castle".

Then Luigi got up and went into the palace and headed for the room where the guest stayed. Peach and Mario decided to follow him.

When they got to a guest room Luigi went to the toilet in the guest area. Mario and Peach were suprised by the fact that Luigi went into a toilet but they went in anyway.

When Mario and Peach came in the toilet they found Luigi going down a warp pipe so they followed him.

When Luigi came out of the other end of the warp pipe he found a pedstal with two of the legendary weapons on it but it was in glass case. Then Mario and Peach came out of the warp pipe and walked up to where Luigi was and they were both surprised to see the legendary weapons in a glass case.

All of sudden a voice echoed around the room.

"To proof if you are worthy you will have to face a test that will take you to your limits.

After the voice spoke there was a giant flash and Mario and Luigi fell unconcous.

In Mario and Luigi's heads...

Mario and Luigi didn't know how they arrived at Bowser's castle so suddenly but were shocked to see Peach in cage kidnapped by Bowser (again).

This shocked both Mario and Luigi because they thought Bowser was there friend.

While they were in their shocked states they were both attacked by Petey Piranha and King Boo.

They both jumped out of the way of the attacks and then noticed that Bowser was next to his throne knocked out.

That's when they realised it was these two that kidnapped Peach and not Bowser. So they both took their fight stances and looked at each other giving a nod towards each other then jumping at the two.

Luigi jumped at king Boo and started by giving an uppercut but went through King Boo.

While Mario jumped at Petey and used Mario tornado to hit Petey's head repeatedly. Mario then punched Petey but Petey spat out muck at Mario who dodged it and fire a Fireball at Petey who dodged and tried to body slam Mario but he dodged it and kicked Petey in the stomach.

During that Luigi was trying to hit King Boo by using Luigi tornado, but Luigi still went through King Boo so he tried to hit King Boo with a series of combos but everyone went through King Boo. Then Luigi thought if he froze King Boo

He would be able to win but he didn't have his Poltergust 3000 with him, as soon as Luigi thought of this he felt his back get heavier but when he looked on his back he found the Poltergust 3000 and smiled with a cocky grin.

Luigi started to use the freeze feature on the vacuum which caused King Boo to become vulnerable for a few second

Allowing Luigi to smash the frozen King Boo to smash into pieces but the pieces reformed into King Boo. Luigi didn't flinch at this but just took of the Poltergust 3000 and attacked King Boo with Luigi Rocket which didn't go through King Boo but instead off going through him he screams in pain before disappearing in a big flash of light.

Meanwhile Mario is battling Petey with trouble and can't beat him. Mario tried to slide tackle Petey but he jumped over

Mario while he did this Mario fired a fireball at Petey's body causing it catch fire while Petey is screaming in pain

From the fireball Mario starts to rapidly punch and kick Petey's head. When Mario finishes his combo Petey disappears in bright flash of light as the same time of King Boo.

When Mario and Luigi land they wake up to find them in the room where they found the legendary weapons. Peach had a worried look on face but was surprised to see Mario and Luigi conscience after two minutes. Mario and Luigi then saw the glass case around the legendary weapons disappear.

Mario and Luigi then headed towards the pedestal and found two pairs of gloves. One pair was red with the shape of fire in the middle of them, the fire had a black outline, red was on the outer part and yellow was in the middle of the fire. While the other pair was green with thunderbolts in the centre of the gloves, the thunderbolts were yellow.

Mario picked up the fire gloves and put them on and made a hammer out of fire and swung it against the wall cause a wave of fire go across the wall.

While Luigi picked up the electricty bolts and did a punch in the air causing electricity to surround his fist and fired a wave of electricity to fly into the wall Mario hit.

When Peach saw what Mario and Luigi's legendary weapons could do she ran to her room thinking her weapon may be near her room.

While Peach was heading to her room Mario and Luigi both shouted.

"Mamamia" said Mario and Luigi with both amazement and shock.

When they noticed Peach was gone they went to look for her back in her castle.

* * *

A/N: Next is Peach's and Wario's legendary weapons.

Reveiw plz


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:This chapter also contains Bowser test. I need to do a disclaimer

Disclaimer:I own nothing to do with Super Smas h bros except for the game thaat you play on the gamecube

* * *

Chapter 3: Peach's Weapon, Wario's Greatest test and Bowser's Men Love To Party

When Peach arrived at her room, she went over to her bed at crawled under it. She found a warp pipe under her bed. She then climbed into and she was warped to a place full of lava like one of Bowser's lava pits.

The area she was had her weapon across a wooden bridge over a lava pit.

"Great" said Peach sarcastically.

What the room looks like is there is small platform with Peach's weapon across from the wooden bridge.

Peach then started to cross the bridge as she started to cross fireballs flew over her which made her scream and cause her to brake into a run across the bridge. As she started to run across the bridge wooden planks fell from behind her and to cause more trouble for sharp blade started to swing in front of her.

Peach managed to get the timing right to get through the singing blades. Once she was on the other side she looked at the bridge to find all the wooden planks gone and the rope seemed to have been set alight by the fireballs coming out of the lava.

"Crap, how do I get back across now" stated Peach angrily.

But Peach still decide to look at her legendary weapon which was a pink parasail, the parasail was the same colour of pink as her dress not that it really matter to her seing as she was probably stuck on this small platform until she dies, but she still picked up the parasail.

Peach then opened the parasail hoping for some shade then an idea came to her. She swung the parasail to the side which set a gust of wind across the lava causing the fireballs to fly towards where she entered. This surprised her a bit but she didn't stay surprised long because she was stuck on this island.

She then thought of using the parasail t fly across seeing as can make herself extremely light. So she opened up the parasail and hoping for what she planned she told the parasail to blow the wind upward so she could start to fly across. When she was high enough she changed the direction of the wind to where the warp pipe was.

Peach then flew over the lava pit safely and entered the warp pipe again to emerge back under bed. She then climbed out from under her bed. and headed to front gate where she assumed Mario and Luigi would be aiting for her.

Meanwhile...

Wario was looking around a town for his legendary weapons or someone he could rip off to get their money. He then spotted a garage with a chopper in it that was bare, so went over to the garage and asked the person fixing other machines how much the chopper was.

"Its exact prize is five hundred million gold coins" said the mechanic. "But for you I'll make it 400 million gold coins".

"That's a rip off for a bare chopper, tell you what I'll take it off your hands for zero gold coins" said Wario.

"Sure you can have it for that much when Koopas learn how to drive cars."

Just then a car came driven by a koopa who hit a random Toad.

"So that's a yes then" said Wario.

"Sure just be careful it does weird things to it's driver"

"Like what?" asked Wario

"It will try to jump over cliffs and go into lakes"

'Then his must be my legendary weapon" thought Wario as he got on the chopper and round off.

As Wario drove off the mechanic realised that hadn't paid for the chopper but he then looked down and found Wario's wallet, which opened to see that Wario was the owner of Warioware. The mechanic grinned knowing that Wario had paid for the chopper with his ownership of Warioware.

-

As Wario rode his new chopper he started to lose control of the chopper and was driven to a cliff which just happened to be the highest cliff of the Mushroom Kingdom. The chopper then revved up and jumped of the cliff. As the chopper left the cliff Wario regained control of it, Wario then decided to go to full speed to get to the bottom of the cliff safely. As he went down Wario performed several flips and spins.

When Wario landed he revved up the chopper to full speed which went as fast as the speed of sound, which made Wario shout "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

When Wario managed to stop he saw that the chopper was no longer bare but was fitted with his normal yellow chopper's design except from the giant back wheel and small front wheel.

When Wario came to his senses he realised he accidentally left his wallet and the garage he got the chopper from so he went back to the garage to get it back.

-

Meanwhile Bowser was heading for his castle and when he got there he found all of his troops partying like crazy even worse was that Bowser's kids were joining in. So Bowser decided to surprise them and not in a good way.

Bowser walked in through the backdoor of his castle and went to the main throne room. He came through the back of the throne room and roared loudly frightening all his troops but his kids weren't startled by but still stop partying.

"Why are you partying and not doing your jobs" shouted Bowser.

One of Bowser's troops then said "It's just that were on our holiday sir"

"You can't all be on Holiday at the same time" responded Bowser.

That's when Bowser caught them off guard.

"Dang, he saw through our excuse" said a random Goomba. This made all off Bowser troops to glare at the Goomba. So he responded by saying "Sorry" nervously.

Before anyone could do anything else Bowser shouted at his men to get back to work or they'll lose all their holiday breaks for ten years.

"Alright, Kamek come here" shouted Bowser.

"Yes, master?" asked Kamek.

"I need you tell me everything you know about the legendary weapons"

"The only thing I know is that there is one called the Metal Claws, it has sharp Knives as the claws"

"Good, do you know to find it?"

"Sir, it's said to be only a myth."

"So, Master and Crazy hand were said to be Myths but I was able to meet them"

"Okay, but we had prove that they existenced. Your son might know where to find it seeing as he's explored this whole castle 10 times"

"Okay, Bowser jr come here please" Bowser shouted.

"What do you need dad" asked Bowser jr.

"Where could I find the Metal Claws in this castle" Bowser asked his son.

"Probably in the basement in the room full of crates" responed Bowser jr.

"Thanks" said Bowser before heading towards the basement.

-

Wario finally then came to the garage to get his wallet back. Wario came up to the mechanic from early and asked him where his was.

"I sold it on eBay with everything in it." said the mechanic.

This made Wario really mad seeing as his wallet had the documents that said he was the official owner of Warioware. Wario then preceded to kick the mechanic's butt. When Wario is finished you can see a bloody mechanic in the garage.

"Don't ever try to rip me off!" shouted Wario as exited the garage with his wallet in his front pocket where could account for it.

-

Back with Bowser who now in the Basement in the room full of crates. Bowser starts smashing crates trying to find the Metal Claws. He smashed through all of the crates except one, which he got annoyed about because he found nothing. He then smashed the last crate which revealed a hidden warp pipe. Bowser then jumped into the warp pipe. When he came out to the other side he found a room full of water with the Metal Claws at the bottom of the water. Bowser then started to swim down to the weapon but was stopped when he was grabbed by a tentacle. This is when Bowser looked over to find a giant octopus.

Bowser tried to breath fire on the octopus but no fire came out of his mouth so he decided to attack the octopus' tentacle with his claws making it recoil it's tentacle in pain. Bowser then tried to swim to the Metal Claws again but when he got close he hit an invisible force field. Bowser then finally came up for air. He decided he'd have to get rid the octopus to get to the Metal Claws.

Bowser finally dove down and started to attack the octopus' tentacles, Bowser even managed to cut one tentacle off. Bowser continued to attack the octopus' tentacles but he knew just attacking the tentacles wouldn't do so he propelled himself at the octopus' main body. Bowser then went into his shell and performed whirling fortress with the spikes facing the octopus' main body when Bowser hit the main body of the octopus it screamed in pain and blow up ith it's guts splattered all over the room. When the octopus died the water disappeared leaving Bowser gasping for air when it was gone.

Bowser then approached the Metal Claws which were fitted with 3 long knives where his fingers go and a small knife where his thumb goes. The knives were fitted onto black coloured gloves that were designed for Bowser's hands.

Bowser then picked them up and put them on his hands. He faced the ground and started to dig downwards. The Metal Claws were going through a stone floor then stopped when Bowser found a warp pipe and entered it. On the other side of the of the warp pipe Bowser found himself outside Mario's house with Mario, Luigi and Peach waiting for him and Wario to arrive.

Bowser then went and sat next to the group.

"So when are we leaving" asked Bowser

"When Wario gets here" responded Mario.

Just then Wario appeared over the horizon riding his new chopper which he calls the speed chopper.

"Lets-a go" said Mario when Wario pulled up.

"Hey Wario didn't you find your weapon?" said Bowser.

"I did find my weapon its chopper you can see" responded Wario.

After Bowser and Wario stop talking they approached the warp pipe they came by and Wario went first seeing as he had to ride his chopper to the other side Wario was then followed by Mario, Luigi and Peach with Bowser being the last person to go through making the warp pipe disappear into the ground of Mario's house.

* * *

The next world will be Hyrule and I will reveal more on the Lgendary weapons in a furture chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:This has Link, Zelda,, Ike and it's legendary weapons in it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Search For Swords and The Light of Arrows

There was a flash and Link & Ike appeared in Faron woods.

"This doesn't look like Hyrule Field" commented Ike.

"Darn, I missed where I wanted to go" said Link. "Well this actually will make things easier for me"

That's when Link headed for the Sacred Grove followed by Ike.

-

Meanwhile in Lake Hylia Zelda and Pit appeared just above the lake. When they looked down Zelda fell into the Water while Pit just flapped his angel wings.

"Damn, I was aiming for that cave" said Zelda referring to the cave in front of her.

"But I thought you wanted to go to Hyrule Castle said Pit but Zelda ignored him and swam across to the ground in front of the cave and enter it. Pit decided to follow her.

-

In Gerudo desert Ganondorf appeared by the Abrited Grounds. Ganondorf entered them and went to where the Twilight Mirror once stood. When he got there he heard these words "You are not welcome here" but he ignore it and kept moving on.

"Why have you come here" asked one of the Sages.

"I came here to find my legendary Weapon and I need a map of this place" answered Ganondorf.

"Then you are on our side" said a sage.

"Yes and do you have a map of this place because I would like to be to find my weapon thank you" said Ganondorf.

"Well what your looking for is 2 Katanas and their in the Bulblin encampment, you King Bulblin has them and he guards them with his life so you'll have to fight him for them" said a sage.

That's when Ganondorf teleported to King Bulblin area in the Bulblin encampment.

-

The cave that Zelda entered was the one that has the Light spirit Lanayru inside.

Zeld was standing on the grassy cliff with Pit beside her. Then the Light spirit Lanayru appeared in bright flash.

"Where are the light arrows?" asked Zelda.

"There at the bottom of this pond." answered Lanayru.

"And do you know anything else about the Legendary weapons?" said Zelda.

"Only that they weren't created by Master hand's Clan" said Lanayru before he disappeared

That's when Zelda jumped of the cliff and dived into the water. As she dived she saw a Glowing Chest. Zelda swam tp the chest and opened it to find the Light Bow & Arrows. When she went to reach out for the Weapon her eyes turned completely white meaning she was having vision.

-

Zelda woke up to find Vaati in front of her. This made her immediately cast Din's fire but Vaati jumped away and transformed into his wind mage form. Zelda then stared to cast continues offensive spells but Vaati blow them all away. Vaati then started to cast spells of dark energy and throw them at Zelda, who activated Nayru's love to deflect all the spells back at Vaati. Vaati was ht by most of his spells but dodged a few, after Vaati was hit with his spell he had cuts all over his body. Then Zelda pulled out her sword and focus most of her magic into her sword and jumped at Vaati. When she got near Vaati she thrusted the sword forward into his eye making him squeal in pain before dying.

-

When Zelda woke up she found herself next Pit who had jumped into the water and found him unconscious from him holding the light Bow & Arrows. Zelda picked up the weapon which had a gold light around he bow and arrows.

Zelda then woke up Pit who was holding something he doesn't normally carry. When Pit looked at it he found out that it was the Sacred Bow of Palutena. It seemed that Pit had acquired it just by rescuing Zelda and holding Zelda's weapon for so long.

-

Link and Ike entered the Sacred Grove heading to where the Master Sword was. When Link pulled out the Master Sword he entered a trance and woke up in front Zant in his Twilight form. When Zant noticed him he kicked Link into a wall. Link then got back up and went to bite Zant's butt. As soon Link touched Zant's butt he started to run crying in pain but then Zant pulled out his swords and started attack Link using dangerous combos. Link then counter attacked by jumping and Zant's body and started to bite and dig his claw into his body. Link continued to do this until Zant was dead. That's when came out of his trance. Link then sheathed the Master Sword in its scabbard.

Ike just walked away and started to look for his weapon. While Ike was searching for his weapon he became surrounded by Poes. Ike then started to perform combos that killed all but one of the Poes. Ike then jumped at this Poe and thrusted his sword through it. The Poe let blood shattering scream before falling down and it turned into the Ragnell. Ike picked up the sword and went to where Link was waiting for.

* * *

A/N:Nex tGanondorf vs King bulblin and I won't be updating as fast as usaul because I've started High school again 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry it took me a while to update but I couldn't really get an ideas for this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the Super Smash bros series

* * *

Chapter 5: Ganondorf vs. King Bulblin

Ganondorf appeared in front of King Bulblin in the center of the Bulblin encampment.

"What are you doing here?" asked King Bulblin.

"I've come for the legendary weapons you have" Ganondorf replied.

"Why should I give them to an evil idiot like you?"

"Because I'm not evil anymore and I work with Link and Zelda now"

"Fine I'll give them to you if you can defeat me"

That's when King Bulblin pulled out his weapon as Ganondorf drew his sword.

Ganondorf started to swing his sword while King Bulblin but dodged or defended against his attacks. King Bulblin than started to swing his weapon around, hitting Ganondorf with most of his attacks, Ganondorf clashed his weapon against King Bulblin's and then used warlock punch as King Bulblin was trying to get Ganodorf's sword of his weapon. Ganondorf's punch hit King Bulblin but the attack didn't hurt much because of his body. Ganondorf then started swinging his sword wildly hitting King Bulblin ten times causing him to fall to the ground. Ganondorf finally churched up anther warlock punch except this time with more dark energy when Ganondorf hit King Bulblin, he got back up.

"Follow Me" said King Bulblin and Ganondorf followed King Bulblin into a tent that had 2 Katanas in it. Ganondorf approached them and drew each one refilling both Kanatas were made out of gold. Ganondorf then swung them at wall in the encampment and cut it in two perfectly with no cracks on either side of the wall.

"Well I'll be going now" said Ganondorf as he seethed the swords and teleporting to Hyrule field.

-

When Ganondorf appeared at Hyrule Field he found Link approaching him on his horse with Ike behind him on the horse. Ganondorf then looked to is other side and found Zelda being carried by Pit as he flew towards him.

"Did you find your weapons" asked Ganondorf as everyone met beside him.

"Yeah" said Ike.

"Right then let's get back" said Zelda as she stared to activate Farore's wind while Link did the same. Ike nod Pit held onto Zelda and Link as they disappeared in a flash. Ganondorf looked towards Gerudo desert one last time before teleporting back home.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this part the next part will be Termina where I'll reveal Young Link and Marth's legendary weapons.

Please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6 and thanks for Reviewing chocobotamer137

* * *

Chapter 6: Young Link fights the Great Fairy and Marth climbs Stone Tower

The Halbird landed in Ikane canyon and Marth's Team came out from the main exit.

"Guys don't go into clock town without me because they will freak if they see you" said Young Link talking to Meta-Knight and King Dedede but more to Dedede.

"And what's stopping me from going right now?" asked Dedede, Young Link then just looked at Meta-Knight before turning back to face the whole group.

"I'd advice you take this map of Ikane canyon and explore its different areas" said Young Link "You should also travel in small groups, Marth, Roy you two come with me and Meta-Knight go with Dedede to stop him leaving this part of Termina"

They then all walked in their groups until Roy tripped on a rock and fell down a cliff into the main canyon. Meta-Knight tried to get him but Roy was to heavy for him and Roy fell down t them bottom of the canyon where everybody else heard a loud thud that echoed in the canyon. The others just continued on and Marth and Young Link headed for the great Fairy spring. Young Link entered the spring and Marth headed for Stone Tower.

Marth then went to the side of Stone Tower and pulled out his sword which he stuck in the side of the building and started to climb by putting his sword in the side of the tower and putting his other hand in the holes he made.

When Marth got to the top of the tower he found the Falchion. Marth approached it with his sword still drawn. When Marth was right beside the sword a large amount of Keese flew at him. Marth then swung his sword around trying t kill all of the Keese, Marth then noticed 5 Keese were left so he jumped at them at killed them instantly. Marth picked up the Falchion and jumped off the tower and landed back at the bottom with not even flinching. Marth then walked towards where Young Link was.

Meanwhile...

Young Link appeared in a the Great Fairy's fountain and found the Great Fairy floating in the air.

"I've been waiting for you to come, so I can kill you" said the Great Fairy, Young Link was shocked by what the

Great Fairy said but she had already fired a magic ball at him. Young Link just drew his sword and shield and bounced back the magic ball this kept on going until the Great Fairy was hit by it and she fell into the fountain. She then reappeared in front of Young Link.

"Thank you Link for saving me" Said the Great Fairy.

"Your Welcome and do you know where my Legendary weapon is" asked Young Link.

"In here you just have to go deeper"

Then Young Link walked into the back and opened a chest which contain the Glided sword and a shield that had the insignia of Termina and Hyrule on it with the emblems of each tribe from Hyrule and Termina.

Young Link then came out and met up with Marth before heading for the Halbird.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter will be Meta-Knights and King Dedede's weapons and Roy isn't dead

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been doing School work. Sorry if Meta-Knight and King Dedede seem OOC

* * *

Chapter 7: King Dedede & Meta-Knight vs Majora's Mask

Meta-Knight and Dedede walked out of Ikane canyon and Dedede started to head for clock town but Meta-Knight stuck his sword in front of him.

"Young Link told us not to go into town without him." said Meta-Knight

"You know I don't listen to an idiot like him." said King Dedede

"But Kirby would tell us the same thing"

"I don't listen to Kirby I just acknowledge that he's stronger then me"

"Just follow me or I'll make sure that you DON'T get on the Halbird"

"Fine I'll do what you say" with that Dedede and Meta-Knight headed for Termina Field.

When they came out to Termina Field they found Majora' mask on the ground. Dedede went over tho the mask and saw the markings of a Hammer and Sword that looked strangely like Meta-Knight's sword. Dedede thinking that he'd be funny held the mask up in front of his face and tried to scare Meta-Knight but he just got hit in the face.

"Don't try and scare me. Meta-Knight said.

"Fine" Dedede then just throw the mask away but it didn't touch the ground it started to float and the two didn't notice until it said "How dare you throw me" it then send a beam fly at Them and turned into Majora's Wrath. Meta-Knight and Dedede just manged to dodge it in time and Meta-Knight pulled drew his sword and Dedede pulled out his hammer. Dedede swung his hammer at Majora's Wrath but accidentally hit Meta-Knight instead because Majora's Wrath dodged it. Meta-Knight then started to slash his sword wildly on Majora's Wrath causing it get weaker and angrier. While Meta-Knight slashed at Majora's Wrath Dedede charged up his mechanized hammer and hit Majora's Wrath which caused him to fall on the ground.

'Good thing keep this ting with me' thought Meta-Knight and he pulled out a smash ball allowing him to perform Galaxia Darkness which killed Majora's Wrath and Making two legendary weapons to the Galaxia and the Giant Hammer. Dedede grabbed the Giant Hammer and found it to be really light. Meta-Knight picked up the Galaxia and it looked exactly like his regular except it had more spikes on it. Than the bot headed for the Halbird.

* * *

Next is Roy's weapon and will end this part 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Sorry for the long update I've been really busy with school and I had writer's block

Roy woke up wondering where he was

Roy woke up wondering where he was. Roy looked around and found he was at the bottom of the canyon. He got up and saw The Sword of Seals.

"Just what I've been looking for." said Roy as picked up the sword and he started climbing up the canyon walls.

Roy continued to climb until he saw the Halbird and snuck around the side and saw the others.

"Where is he" said Marth.

"Let's just go and probably already on board you know how impatient he can get" said Dedede.

"Okay we'll just go then" said Meta-Knight as everybody went aboard the ship.

Roy heard them and snuck aboard the ship and went to the back of the ship.

-

'Where am I" Roy thought s he walked through the Halbird. "I need to get off this ship as soon as it lands and find my friends.'

Roy continued to wonder and found a closest to hide in until the Halbird lands.

Just as he hid another person walked by a young boy who appears to look like Young Link but more cartoony.

"Aw man where the hell I'm" said the Young Link look alike. "All I remember is a storm dragging in my ship then landing on this ship."

The boy continued walking until he saw Marth walking down the corridor. The boy walked up to Marth and put his hand Marth's shoulder.

"Uh Where am I" asked the boy

"You're on the Halbird and we're heading for smash mansion and who are you" answered Marth

"I'm Link but if there are any other Links just call me Toon Link" the boy said.

"Follow me I'll get you a sit seeing as we'll be landing soon" said Marth

With that Toon Link followed Marth to their sits.

* * *

A/N: Don't expect updates anytime son I'll be busy and I have to plan out the rest of this fanic

plz reveiw


End file.
